There has heretofore been known a game device for executing a game configured so that a plurality of characters move within a game space (for example, Patent Literature 1). A user gives an instruction on an action of a character, among the plurality of characters, that is set as an instruction target. Characters other than the instruction target of the user act based on operation of a computer.
There has also been known a technology in which when the user depresses a given button in a state in which the instruction target of the user faces another character, the other character moves in a direction that is determined in advance (Non Patent Literature 1).